On One Condition
by seeleybaby
Summary: Jared hits rock bottom and Booth invites him to move in with him. Jared agrees, but on the condition that he allow Booth to help him finally make a move on the lovely Dr. Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after Hero in the Hold, but before the Jared goes to India story line. It's alternate universe, I guess? I don't really know what that means. Just that it's not episodic? Meh…let me know what you think!

--b&b--

Booth stood on one side of the doorway as his brother waited for him to speak.

"So…"

"So…"

Booth shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This was the one thing he'd been dreading, although, after being captured by a serial killer and almost blown up by the Navy… he smirked.

"Thanks for not letting the Navy blow me up."

Jared chuckled then. "Yeah, the squid saving the ranger. Gotta love it."

"Yeah" Booth laughed softly, "but seriously, J, I mean…I don't know what to say. I mean, your job…"

Jared smiled and nodded. "Well, you'd do the same for me, right?"

Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his mouth. Would he? Would he have given up his job for his brother? His chest tightened once again at the idea of being separated from her, for good. "Yeah, I would have done it" and died a little.

Jared didn't challenge his answer and instead just smiled a bit. "Well, it looks like that won't ever be a problem."

"How'd you make bail?" Booth wanted to know.

Jared laughed. "I'll give you one guess."

"Dad?" Booth shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"No, dummy. Tempe."

Booth's eyes went wide. "Bones? Bones paid your bail?"

Jared nodded. "She said it was the least she could do, since she forced me to steal from the FBI in the first place."

Booth's brow furrowed as he pondered all of this. "Huh….Bones." He hadn't really gotten all the details from her. In fact, it seemed they'd both agreed to just let it go.

Blinking a couple of times, he stepped back into the hallway off his brother's high rise apartment. "Well, I'll make it up to you" he promised.

Jared just smiled and waved. "Careful, or I might hold you to that."

Booth chuckled but pointed at him. "I'm serious."

"Okay" Jared nodded as he closed the door, "See you, Seeley."

_A few weeks later….._

"Booth…be serious" Brennan laughed, trying to school her features as her partner made another funny face.

"Oh, I'm serious, Bones.' He nodded earnestly. "Come on, you have to admit that that lawyer today in court was like…a cartoon, he was so ridiculous."

Brennan pursed her lips. "While I don't like labeling people, I will say that it was highly satisfactory to defeat him" she conceded.

"Defeat him" Booth scoffed. "We destroyed him!" His grin grew larger as he leaned back in his chair at the diner.

"We?" she raised an eyebrow, and Booth leaned forward quickly, his smile changing to his quiet one for times like these.

"Okay, okay" he looked down, fiddling with the napkin resting on the table. "I guess you were technically the only one who took the stand against him" he met her eyes and saw she was smiling. "But…I was there."

Brennan leaned forward a bit as well. "Yes, you were there."

Their eyes held, and for a moment, Booth wondered if she was going to mention that it was possible that he couldn't have been there.

But instead she just picked the napkin from his fingers and wiped her lips, leaning back for the last time and pulling out her purse. "What are you doing this weekend?" she asked casually.

He pulled out his wallet as well and threw a few bills on the table. "Nothing, I hope" shrugged. "Parker's gone for the weekend, and I'm really, really hoping to just sit on my butt and watch TV. Maybe get a haircut. " He stood up and helped her with her coat. "I'm keeping my options open. How about you?"

Brennan flipped her hair out from under her coat and turned to face him. "Angela and I are taking our yearly trip to New York."

"Ah, sounds fun." He smiled genuinely as they walked outside. "I'll see you on Monday?" He turned and walked backwards toward his SUV.

Brennan nodded and raised a hand in a wave. "I'll see you on Monday."

_7 hours later…_

Booth woke up to the sound of pounding on his front door. What the hell? He ran his hand over his face and looked at his alarm clock. 2:54? What? Why was someone knocking on his door? His thoughts first moved to Parker, and that something could be wrong with him, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing when his stiff feet hit the cold floor. Not taking the time to find his slippers to protect his scarred feet, he hobbled to the front door, opening it quickly.

"Jared?"

His brother had a black eye and a busted lip, not to mention rips in his clothes. "I think I'll take you up on that favor now." He answered.

Booth stepped aside and let his brother inside, then checked outside to see if he'd been followed.

"Don't worry" Jared sighed, "I'm alone."

Booth turned around after closing the door and looked his brother over. "What happened?" he finally asked. "What…did you do?" he asked, then winced.

Jared chuckled, then winced himself as his lip split open again. "I suppose I deserve that. But, this…this was fairly innocent, but…uh, and Seeley…I swear I'll tell you everything, if you just let me sit down for a minute."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, man." Booth motioned to the couch as he walked to the kitchen to grab a paper towel and a steak from the freezer. He tossed both in the direction of his brother, then walked back to his room to get some socks. He paused as he pulled them out, examining the stripes. He knew that a lot of people gave him grief about them, but, he loved them. After he'd gotten back from the war, he'd had to see a specialist, and the doctor had told him he'd probably have problems the rest of his life with his feet, but that the best thing he could do was to try to keep them as warm as possible at all times. So he indulged in socks. He deserved that much, he thought.

He held the pair up again, and caught his reflection in the mirror. "Why are you thinking about that right now?" he wondered.

"What'd you say, Seel?" Jared asked from the living room.

"I said…"Booth reentered the living room. "I said, what do you need?"

Jared turned from his position on the couch and looked at his brother with his good eye. "I need a place to stay for awhile."

Booth didn't say anything, but just sat down in his recliner, resting his head on the back.

He looked over to his brother and saw that the younger man actually looked sober, although with Jared, like their dad, you never could tell. But what the hell, it was 3 AM, he was just going to ask.

"Are you drunk?"

"Please" Jared scoffed. "I wish."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth sat up and looked over harshly.

Jared chuckled ,or tried to. "It means then maybe my face wouldn't hurt so bad."

Booth bit his lip for a moment, and pressed his hand together. "What happened?"

"Well…I got kicked out of my apartment."

Booth's eyebrows rose. "Then someone beat you up? I don't get it?"

"Not quite. You see" Jared continued. "I got kicked out of my apartment…two weeks ago."

"Where…where have you been?" Booth demanded, and Jared turned away.

"Here and there" he answered vaguely, and Booth stood up.

"Jared…where."

Booth's fists clenched in the silence, and Jared sat up and noticed.

"Relax. I haven't been living on the streets or anything."

"Did you…" Booth cracked his jaw on his palm, "did you go home?"

Jared raised an eyebrow. "With no job and a dishonorable discharge? I don't think so."

Booth huffed in agreement and sat down again. "True." He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. "I'm too tired for games…just tell me everything."

Jared relaxed again on the couch. "Her name is Elizabeth."

Booth groaned and chuckled at the same time. "Elizabeth…"

"Got a beer?" Jared asked and Booth stood up.

"Sure, hang on." He pulled out two for each of them and carried them in his fingers back to the living room.

"Thanks, man." Jared took a deep swig and then another before setting his down. "She's married."

Booth sputtered on his beer, the liquid running down his bare chest. "Jared…what? Dude…no…"

"I know, I know…and you HAVE to believe me when I say I had no idea."

"Keep talking" was all Booth would concede.

Jared nodded. "Okay, I met her a few weeks ago, and we shared a few drinks, but nothing came of it. We met up again about three weeks ago at Foster's, you know, that back table?"

Booth squinted his eyes. "Yeah, I know it."

"Well, I was at the bar, and I looked around the room, and she was over there, by herself, which doesn't seem right, so I carried her a scotch, and one for myself, and next thing I knew, we were back at my place. And it was great, I mean, really…"

"Spare me the details" Booth groused. "Seriously."

"Yeah, okay" Jared cracked his second beer. "But in the morning, she was gone, right? No note, nothing. I shrugged it off as nothing, but then, a couple of weeks ago, I got…evicted, for not paying on my rent, and well…I was at the bar, trying to figure out what to do."

"Why didn't you ask me for money?" Booth asked.

Jared snorted. "No offense, dude, but you could not afford that apartment."

Booth gritted his teeth, but didn't comment, instead carried his empty bottle to the kitchen, leaning for a moment against the sink, the cool metal nice against his warm palms. He heard Jared come in behind him, and he turned, leaning his back against the counter. "Then what happened?"

Jared sat at the table and leaned his head against the wall. "She invited me back to her place. And I told her that it was sure nice of her, because my apartment was being fumigated, so I was going to have to stay in a hotel." Jared admitted. "And she just smiled and said 'Welcome to the Elizabeth Hilton."

Booth smirked a bit, but sobered up with a sigh. "So the husband?"

"Came home today, and I swear, I had no idea. Seel, they have separate homes, even when he is in town. He was just stopping by to bring her some fancy scarf she requested from Paris, or something."

"What did you do?" Booth tossed some ice into a glass and poured himself a glass of water.

"I thought he was an intruder, and I jumped on him. He punched me in the face a couple of times, and then Elizabeth told us to stop."

"And?"

"And I stood up and asked her if she knew this guy. She said she did, that he was her husband. And so I got the hell out of there."

"And came straight here?"

Jared didn't answer, but nodded.

"Jared…" Booth's tone left no room for debate. "Tell me the truth, or get out of here."

Jared pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "I went back to Fosters for a few. But…you know?"

Booth watched as pain crossed his brother's face. "Yeah…"

"So then I came here."

"You can stay here" Booth pushed off from the sink and sat down as well. "On one condition"

Jared tensed but shrugged. "What?"

Booth bit his lip. "That you let me help you. Rehab, money, everything."

Jared stood then and moved to the sink, pouring the rest of his beer down the drain. "Okay." He pressed his hands against the counter and his shoulders slumped.

Booth felt a small victory, but knew the battle was just beginning. "Okay…well, I have another condition."

Jared chuckled. "I see." He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Parker never sees you drinking, or hears anything about this married woman."

"Deal" Jared agreed immediately. "On one condition."

Booth scoffed. "You are in no position to be adding conditions…"

Jared opened his palms, "Hear me out, now. I'll stay here, and agree to all your mother hen demands if you let me help you make your move on your partner, once and for all."

Booth flushed and stood, then sat again. "I do NOT need help with that." Wait…what was he saying? There wasn't even a THAT, was there? "I mean, there isn't even…uh…"

"Spare me" Jared shook his head. "I'm serious. You should see the look on her face when she's talking about you."

"Sappy?" Booth chuckled. "That doesn't sound like Bones."

Jared laughed too. "No, not sappy. It's the fiercest, most intense look I've ever seen."

Booth swallowed. "That doesn't mean it's love."

The room was silent for a moment, till Jared clinked his empty beer bottle against Booth's.

"Well, it means something" Jared answered, sitting at the table again.

Booth inhaled threw his nose, and got up to pace the kitchen. "No…I don't need help" he insisted.

"Are you in love with her?" Jared asked.

Booth didn't answer.

"She's in love with you" Jared spoke up, and Booth met his eyes.

"She doesn't believe in love" he answered, and Jared stood up.

"First of all, yes she does, and you know it. And you're going to prove it. Because she believes in you" Jared stretched his arms above his head. "And I'm going to help you." He smiled as he left the kitchen for the spare room.

"I liked you better when you were miserable and needy" Booth growled after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning……

"Heya, Bones" Booth settled into the seat across from her, "Thanks for ordering coffee for me."

"You're late" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, well…"

Booth's eyes shifted to look out the window, and Brennan frowned.

"Did you have sex last night?"

Booth's eyes met hers. 'What?" he chuckled.

"You're looking around like you are suspicious of something" she lifted her mug to her lips, "It's rather furtive, Booth."

"I…no…, Bones." He shook his head and motioned for the waitress to come over.

"I'll have pancakes" he tapped the menu against the table. "What about you Bones, anything?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. I am quite full from the granola I had this morning at my apartment."

Booth's lip curled and he looked at the waitress. "Extra syrup". He forced a smile and then turned to tilt his head toward his partner. "Anything interesting, there?" he pointed to her newspaper.

"Not really, I was just waiting for you. Which brings me to my first question. Why were you late?"

"Don't recall there being a question" Booth joked and took the sports section from her newspaper."

She huffed. "Well, now there is. What took you so long?"

Booth looked around again and sighed. "Fine…_my brother_ came over to my house last night."

Brennan's eyelids lowered for a second. "Oh?"

Booth watched her face for any indication of emotion, but finding none, he casually leaned back, "Yeah. And uh…he's going to be staying with me for awhile."

Her eyes widened and met his then. "Why?"

"Because, Bones, and don't look so disgusted. He's my brother, by the way."

"Yes, but…" She paused, not sure how much Booth knew, "Well, anyways…for how long?"

Booth smiled as his pancakes were laid in front of him. He picked up the syrup bottle and drizzled it over them before cutting a triangle shaped layer with his fork. He speared it, then brought it up to his mouth. Hoping she'd forgotten her question, he chanced a look, but no, of course not, there she was watching him, one eyebrow raised in expectation. He put the bite in and chewed it, then cut another one. "Well, I guess we've both got a couple of things to figure out" he conceded.

"We do?"

"No, Bones…I meant. I meant me, and Jared. So…until we get it straightened out" he took another bite, "he's going to be staying with me."

Brennan pulled her upper lip between her teeth. "I see."

Booth didn't elaborate, though, just turned back to his newspaper and pancakes.

"What do you need figured out?" she asked

"Hmm? What's that, Bones?"

"Booth…" she leaned closer to him and pushed the newspaper down to the table. "What do you need to figure out? Maybe I can help you."

His eyes met hers and softened, "I wish I could tell you, Bones, but for now…" he took the newspaper back and folded it up, setting it aside. "For now, let's just say it's something between brothers."

"Why do you always say that?" she frowned.

"What?" Booth chuckled. "When have I ever said that?"

Brennan remembered it was actually _Jared_ who'd said that to her. And that had been about something non-good for Booth related. But she didn't really want to reveal that conversation she'd had with Jared.

Booth could tell she was thinking about something, but honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to continue this conversation, so he didn't ask her thoughts. Instead he focused on his pancakes. They were pretty safe. Pancakes were safe.

"Tell me something good about your brother."

Ookay…choking on pancakes wasn't safe. And as Booth coughed a bit, then swallowed back some coffee, he looked at her in shock. "What?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged a shoulder. "I…I find I don't much care for your brother, at all. But, it sounds like he's going to be around, so maybe you should improve my outlook of him, and tell me something good about him. Or a good memory you have."

Booth leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

Nervously, she smoothed her hair behind her ear and looked out the window. "Forget it. I'm sorry. Obviously, you meant it when you said it was between brothers, and I intruded." She looked at him, "I'm sorry."

Booth was so ready to just tell her then and there that he loved her. He _loved_ her.

But he didn't.

"Come on, Bones. Finish your coffee" he set his pancakes aside and stood. "And we'll go for a walk. And I'll tell you a story, okay?"

Brennan looked up at his face. He seemed sincere, and his hand was outstretched toward her. She ignored that and stood on her own, reaching for her purse to lay out some bills. "I'll pay today."

Booth didn't argue, just helped her into her jacket.

"Thanks" they said in unison.

Booth swallowed, then tilted his head toward the door. "Ready?"

Brennan nodded. "Ready."

"Oh, wait" Booth paused outside the diner, "how was New York?"

Brennan nodded. "It was enjoyable. Angela managed to completely convince me to…wait, are you changing the subject?" she tilted her head in suspicion.

Booth held up his hands in innocence. "No," he smiled, "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Okay" she nodded and kept walking. "It was fun, but tell me your story."

Booth laughed and took a hold of her elbow, bringing them to stand near a bench, "When I was younger, about seven," he smiled and sat down, inviting her to join him, "And my brother was about five, we would pretend to be one another. Sort of."

"How sort of?"

Booth chuckled and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I guess not each other, well, we sort of did. To annoy people. They would come to visit my mother, or whatever, and say "Oh, Seeley Booth, you are so handsome"

Brennan chuckled, and Booth looked at her in mock offense.

"They did, Bones."

"I'm sure they did. Keep going." She smiled.

"Anyways, I would say something like 'I'm not Seeley. I'm Jared' or whatever, and J would go along with it, and say he was me. And sometimes we would tell each other what to say, and the other one would hide in the hallway, or something. We called it 'The Booth Switch", which wasn't that creative, but at least we'd get the church ladies all in a dither or whatever. It was fun."

"A dither?" she mocked.

Booth groaned and leaned back. "You know what I mean, Bones." He shook his head. "Why do you have to ruin every story?"

She frowned and looked away, "I wasn't ruining it." She stood. "I was just enjoying it."

Booth gritted his teeth and lunged after her. "Bones, I'm sorry. You're right. I was being too sensitlve."

He'd pulled her back, and her balance had shifted, and she'd ended up sprawled on his lap. "I'm sorry, Bones" he repeated, "But you gotta admit, this is new for us."

Brennan wondered whether he was talking about discussing his childhood or… this. But all these growing feelings she'd been experiencing in relation to her physical nearness to Booth were confusing. And upsetting. Because while they seemed to be back on track, he didn't know everything about her date with Jared. At least, she didn't think he did.

She didn't think he knew about the kiss or the way she'd danced with him, closely. But physical proximity was relative. And a kiss, while enjoyable, could mean less than the promise of one.

"Bones…" he whispered, and his hand tightened against her spine.

What was she doing? This was _Booth_.

"I, uh…" she stood up and brushed off her pant legs. "Thank you for telling me that anecdote. It was enjoyable."

Booth let his hands come back to rest on his knees. "Yeah, Bones. You're welcome." He watched as she looked around, and he sighed. "You go on ahead to work. I'm going to walk a bit more. Gotta get some exercise" he joked and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Sure, Bones." He waved slightly as she walked away. Waiting until she was outside of hearing distance he opened his phone.

"Booth"

Booth chuckled. "No, this is Booth."

"Seeley, what's up?" Jared asked.

Booth ran his tongue against his teeth and looked around. "Okay, yeah. I need help."


	3. Chapter 3

One morning, a couple of weeks later, Brennan stood outside Booth's apartment and knocked on his door. It was her turn to drive to the crime scene, although she had never once ever actually driven, somehow Booth had always still managed to drive. Hmmm…she'd have to focus more and be more assertive in that way. It was really quite unnecessary for Booth to drive _every_ time. Although he never said he had to drive every time, it just always seemed to…_happen_.

"Uh, Tempe…?"

Brennan blinked and then blinked again at the hand that was waving in her face.

Jared chuckled. "Everything okay?" his eyebrows rose, "I said your name three times."

Brennan squared her shoulders. "Is Booth available?"

"Right" Jared smirked. Oh…so many possible answers… "Hey Seeley!" he called, "Come check this out."

Brennan flushed and pushed her tongue against the inside of her teeth.

"What's the big deal?" Booth walked out in his boxers with a towel around his neck. "Oh…uh…" he moved the towel up to his head and rubbed his hair, "Hey, Bones…"

Brennan clenched her teeth. "It's my day to drive, Booth."

"Right, right…" Booth nodded, "Uh, give me a minute?"

"Sure" she shrugged, then stood there, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

Jared watched the interaction with amusement, "Want some coffee or something?" he offered.

Brennan didn't look at him, but shook her head. "No thank you, I have some in the car already."

"I see…well, I'll pour Seeley a cup then, to go." He turned toward the coffee pot.

"No need," Brennan cleared her throat. "I uh…"

Jared knew what she meant, but couldn't help it. "You what?"

"I have some for him already."

"I see…" Jared repeated.

"There's really nothing to 'see', at all" Brennan asserted. "And what's taking Booth so long, anyways?"

"I'm here, I'm here" Booth closed his bedroom door and checked his reflection in the side mirror. "Let's go, Bones." He slid his arm between Brennan and his brother and ushered her toward the door.

"Try not to make a mess of things today, will you?" he called back to Jared.

"Could say the same to you, bro!" Jared chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"What did he mean by that?" Brennan asked Booth as they walked to the steps.

"What?" Booth waved a hand, "Nah, nothing. Nothing…important."

"Okay…" Brennan paused outside the doorway, "I've decided I think it would be best if I don't meet you at your apartment any longer."

Booth stopped walking and turned toward her, "What's that, Bones?"

She steeled her shoulders. "I find it a waste of time, since you end up driving anyways. I feel I should drive on my own, or we can meet at the lab."

Booth frowned to himself. "Is that the real reason?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his, "Of course. What other possible reason could there be?"

Her gaze faltered a bit then, but Booth didn't really notice, because he was also looking away, trying to decide if this was a good or bad thing. "Well, that's fine, Bones. Whatever works for you is fine by me. Let's just go, okay?" he nodded toward his SUV and clicked open the locks.

"But Booth…it's my turn…"

"Just get in, Bones. We're running late." Booth sighed. "Should have grabbed some coffee, I guess," he smiled wryly.

Brennan didn't answer as she climbed into the passenger seat, and she didn't mention the cup she'd bought for him. The one currently sitting in her car.

_--b&b--_

"So was today the day?" Jared asked Booth as he walked inside the apartment later that night.

"The day for what?" Booth shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over a chair, "The day you get a life?'

"You're so hilarious" Jared passed him a beer, "How about…'the day you grew a pair and told your Bones you want to jump hers."

Booth growled around his beer, "Don't talk about her like that."

Jared just smirked, "So I'm guessing it wasn't the day."

"Just shut up."

Jared laughed, "I went to one of your precious meetings today."

"Oh yeah?" Booth raised an eyebrow, "And…."

"And it wasn't the worst thing in the world"

Booth waited for him to continue, and looked over to his brother.

But Jared just sighed.

And Booth nodded. "Yeah"

--b&b--

Three days later, Booth leaned back against the bench outside the courthouse,

"Hey"

He turned and lifted his hand to block out the sunshine, "Heya, Bones." His smile grew wide as she sat beside him. "Get everything taken care of?'

She nodded, "Yes, I'll never understand why the press wants me to make statements on court cases when I merely offer scientific discourse."

"Because, Bones, you're famous. And even if no one wants to hear the science stuff, they still want to say they've talked to the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan."

She raised her eyebrows, and he backtracked,

"Well, not NO ONE wants to hear your science stuff. You know I always love it."

Brennan looked at him from the corner of her eyes and couldn't help the grin that crossed her face.

But she didn't let him get away with it, and she shoved him hard in the arm.

"Hey, ow!" he rubbed his arm, "jeez, Bones…" he pushed at her arm in retaliation.

She dodged and then shoved him, laughing.

Booth wasn't an idiot. He knew what it meant when a woman pushed and shoved at a man. But the thing with Bones was that she wasn't a normal woman. So what was he supposed to think?

--b&b--

"And she shoved you back?" Jared leaned against the counter as Booth scrambled eggs later that night.

"Yeah"

"Dude…we both know what that means. I've never seen you like this. Come on. When Betsy Walton used shove at your arm, what did that mean?"

Booth tilted his head back and forth and blew out a breath as he tossed a towel over his shoulder and reached for the cheese, "I guess."

" Doesn't matter how old you are, bro. It's a sign!" Jared tossed him the green peppers, "I think we've been going about this all wrong. You don't need me. All you gotta do is just TELL her. Tell her, Seeley."

Booth tapped his fingertips against the counter, and seemed to consider it. And Jared raised his eyebrows. Maybe his brother actually WAS going to go for it.

"Nah" Booth pulled the towel down to wipe his hands, "The thing with Bones is, what looks like a sign isn't one."

Jared sighed, "Well, if that's true, then we gotta stop looking for signs, and look for the real signs."

The side of Booth's mouth turned up in a wry smile, "That makes no sense."

"Yeah, well…neither does four more years of platonic partnership." Jared wheedled.


	4. Chapter 4

(a couple weeks later....)

"Ah" Booth folded the manila file, then tapped his beer against Brennan's glass of wine, "Another case solved." He smiled as he leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Brennan sipped her wine and nodded, setting her empty plate beside the near empty box of rice. "That's true". She looked at him carefully from under hooded lids as he leaned forward again and began cleaning his gun.

"And…" she continued, "this case was quite invigorating." She leaned forward to watch his movements closely, causing their shoulders to brush lightly every couple of seconds. "I've never seen remains where the transmigration of the skin tissue to the molecular bone structure was quite so cohesive."

Booth chuckled. "Use words, Bones. _Words_."

"I am using words…"

"Yeah, okay" Booth nudged her shoulder, "and this is a squirt gun".

Brennan raised her eyebrows, "And wouldn't you say that gun is better than a squirt gun?"

"Yes" Booth nodded.

"Which means, you proved MY point, Booth" She grinned, "Sometimes using the best…words or guns, is better".

Booth smirked and then set his gun on the table before leaning back against the couch, his arm resting along the back. He seemed pleased that she'd bested him, and his eyes were kind.

Brennan tucked her head to her chin and met his eyes. "We're getting closer, aren't we, Booth" she stated this as a half statement, half question.

"Bones" he sighed, his fingers plucking at the blanket on the back of the couch, "We've been getting closer every day since the day we met." One of his shoulders rose in a shrug, and Brennan nodded.

"Yes, but closer to what?" she asked.

Booth leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, bringing their faces close together, "That…" he smiled slightly, "I couldn't tell you."

Brennan smiled too and shook her head slightly. Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the front door opened, and they both leaned back quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Jared held up a hand and walked back toward the hallway. "Don't mind me. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no" Brennan stood and wiped her palms on her pant legs, "You didn't."

Jared watched as his brother looked at her for any sign she wasn't being serious, but Brennan merely examined a loose thread on the hem of her sweater.

"Right" Booth nodded and stood as well, "Nothing to interrupt." He looked down then, and Jared watched as Brennan looked at Seeley quickly in surprise. Ah…so he _had_ interrupted…_something_ at least.

"Well, I should get going" Brennan nodded, then picked up her trench coat from the hook near the kitchen. "Goodnight," she smiled softly as she walked passed Booth toward the door.

"Goodnight" Jared repeated.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bones" Booth nodded to her and closed the door behind her.

Booth turned around and began cleaning up.

"Right" Jared nodded, "A couple glasses of wine, one pair of chopsticks…I come in here to find you smiling and snuggled on the couch, and there was nothing to interrupt?"

Booth stood and stretched his back, "We were doing paperwork" he said and turned to the kitchen, carrying the plates and food, "Want the leftovers?"

Jared took the carton and sniffed it. "Sure…but don't try to change the subject. That was NOT paperwork. I've done paperwork, and it's never ended up with a beautiful woman on my couch like that."

Booth twisted his neck from side to side. "It's just…"

"What, a date?"

"No" Booth scoffed, "It's not a date."

"Looked like a date to me, Seeley. And since you aren't dating any one right now, and she's not dating anyone right now…"

"That you know of" Booth grumbled, and Jared chuckled.

"I thought you all talk about that all the time."

Booth leaned against the fridge. "SHE wants to talk about it all the time, but I think I managed to get her to stop."

"Torture of the first degree, hmmm?" Jared smirked, "Well, I'm sure she told you I kissed her, then." He chuckled and dug into the carton of rice, walking back to the living room.

Booth didn't follow, just looked toward the door Brennan had recently vacated.

"Seel?" Jared called from the living room.

"What? Oh, oh…yeah…" Booth nodded to himself and then walked back to the living room. He pulled the files together, then tossed them at the end of the coffee table.

"Capitols, Flyers" Jared raised his food in a toast.

Booth smiled, "Yep."

_**--b&b--**_

The next afternoon, Brennan sat in her office, her desk uncharacteristically strewn with post-its and notecards. She was late with her newest manuscript, and she'd never been late on a deadline before. But she found that lately she hadn't had much free time.

Which was slightly preposterous, on account of she'd never had free time, yet she'd still somehow managed to write. So what was really happening was that she was replacing her writing time with something else. And she was pretty sure she knew what that was.

"Temperance?" a knock on her office door caused her to stand, "Hey" Jared gave a slight wave from the doorway. "Mind if I come in?"

Brennan's brow furrowed, but she nodded, "No, I don't mind. Can I help you with something?"

Jared smiled slightly at her professional tone, but didn't mention it, "Well, actually, yes. Although also a resounding no. But then…it will turn into a yes…"His smile grew wider as her frown increased. "Come over to the apartment for dinner tonight."

Brennan gasped, "No!" A look of disgust crossed her face, "I would never do that."

Jared held up his hand, "Let me finish. Come over tonight, let me make dinner for you and Seeley. You've both had a long week, and it's the least I can do. And besides" he backed up, "I think it bothers my brother that we don't get along."

This caught Brennan off guard, and she paused to think. "I suppose I could clear my schedule for this evening." A quick glance back to her desk caused her cheekbones to flush, "But I hardly see how this is beneficial to you. Or not beneficial to you."

Jared just chuckled and crossed the threshold to the lab, "See you at seven."

Jared smiled to himself and gave Cam a small salute as he left the laboratory. Perfectly executed. Because she'd fallen into his trap, and the minute he'd mentioned his brother's name, her face had softened. You couldn't fake that. No way.

--b&b--

Around 6:30 that evening, Booth entered his apartment and loosened his tie. "J! I'm back. Want to grab a slice or something?"

Jared turned the corner and shook his head, "Nope. I made some lasagna."

"Hmmm…" Booth opened up the stove, "smells good."

For a moment he stood there, against the stove, and then he turned, facing his brother, a pensive look on his face.

"What is it, Seeley?" Jared cut into a loaf of bread, then paused when his brother didn't answer. "Seel?"

Booth swallowed, "You really kissed her?"

Jared's eyebrows rose, "Why are you asking me about that?"

"Nah," Booth waved his hand, "you're right. Ancient history, right?"

"Yes, right" Jared wiped his hands and faced his brother, "but you're acting like it's pretty fresh."

Booth met his eyes, then looked away quickly.

"She never told you."

At his brother's words, Booth met his eyes again, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dude…" Jared breathed, "I really thought you knew. I thought for sure she'd have told you like that day." He frowned, "And, you know…I was nothing. She didn't kiss me back or anything. And actually…it was to prove a point about you anyways."

"What point?" Booth wanted to know, but Jared's answer was interrupted by a knock on the door.

As Jared went to answer it, Booth noticed for the first time that the small table in his kitchen had been set up for three.

"Hello, Booth"

Booth's eyes shot up, "Bones…" he breathed. "Hey…" the air in his lungs seemed to press into his abdomen and then rush through his lips, "Hey…" he repeated.

"You said that, bro" Jared chuckled and walked to the stove, "Take her coat, idiot!" he hissed as he passed, and Booth nodded.

"Right. Uh, hey, Bones… I'll take your coat." He took a step toward her, and she turned her back to him. Slowly she unbuttoned her coat and even more slowly, it seemed to loosen over her shoulders. Booth's knuckles slid against her back as he followed in the wool's tracks, and then with a slight shake of her hair, she stepped forward, releasing the coat into his grasp.

"It smells nice" She commented and turned nervously to face the kitchen again.

"Thanks" Jared spoke up from behind Booth, reminding him that his brother was there in the first place.

"Bones doesn't eat meat, you know" Booth hung her coat up near the hockey sticks by his door.

"I know" Jared nodded and pointed with a wooden spoon, "I made some with just spinach and mushrooms."

Booth was stunned. What was happening here? "Uh, Bones, go ahead and have a seat in the living room. I'll be right there."

Brennan nodded and made her way from the kitchen to the couch. Booth turned immediately toward his brother, "What the hell is this! This is not part of the plan!" he hissed.

"What _plan_?" Jared raised his hands and whispered, "You gotta make a move sometime."

"Booth?" Brennan called from the living room, "I think that busting show you like is on."

"Mythbusters?" he smiled and made his way to the living room, sitting down beside her. "Sweet."

She chuckled and looked at him. Their eyes met, much like they'd been doing more and more lately, and held.

"Let's eat" Jared called from the kitchen and Booth stood up quickly. He held out a hand toward Brennan, and she noticed that when she put her hand in his that he frowned. But she didn't have time to ask him about it, because he'd released her hand to press his against her back toward the kitchen.

They ate quietly, but it was nice, and after dinner, Booth and Brennan and Jared went back into the living room.

"I should probably go" Brennan stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Dinner was nice, thank you."

"What?" Booth sat on the couch.

"Yeah, don't go, Tempe." Jared smiled, and Brennan looked to Booth quickly. Booth swallowed and nodded.

"Stay, Bones. Watch a movie with us or something."

Brennan tucked her chin to her chest and then sat down on the couch beside Booth. He smiled at her and put his arm around the back of the couch, his other hand stretched in front of him with the remote, "Whattya in the mood for, Bones? Scary? Funny? Sad?"

"Not sad" she shook her head, "But anything else, I guess."

"Jared, anything?" Booth asked him.

Jared shrugged, "Whatevs." He waited till Brennan was looking back at the TV before he caught his brother's eye and grinned.

Booth rolled his eyes and flicked through some channels, "Well, there's When Harry Met Sally"

"Ah, classic" Jared interrupted, "Can a man and woman really be friends?" He tsked a couple of times, "A classic question."

"Right" Booth cleared his throat and squirmed a bit on the couch, "Or…there's Rocky. How about Rocky."

Jared chuckled, "Yeah, okay."

"Bones?" Booth turned toward her.

"Sure" she shrugged a shoulder, "I've never seen it, so…"

"Never seen it!" Booth gasped in mock horror, "Bones!"

She just laughed and punched him in his side.

Jared snorted, but covered it up with a cough. "Rocky. Rocky's a good choice."

Brennan watched the brothers more than the movie, and it brought her great amusement. Neither one of them noticed a knock at the door, and when there was another one, she stood. "I'll get it."

"Don't worry, Bones" Booth called after her, "We'll tell you what happens. Oh!" Booth punched a fist in the air at another Rocky punch.

Brennan chuckled and shook her head as she made her way to the door. And when she opened it, she got a great shock.

"Just who the hell are you?" a deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Brennan opened her mouth to ask the same thing, but she didn't really need to. The build was there, and the same strong chin. The similarities were all there, but these brown eyes were cold.

Brennan just turned and walked back into the living room, confusion on her brow.

"Who's there, Bones?" Booth asked absentmindedly, "Someone selling something?"

"Um, no" she answered quietly, and Booth turned and stood suddenly.

"Dad"


	5. Chapter 5

Jared practically fell over in his rush to stand up as well, both he and Booth now standing ramrod straight.

Brennan watched with interest as their dad walked toward them a bit. A surge of what can only be described as rage crested inside her and she began to lunge, "How DARE you!" she hissed and was tossed back by strong arms. Her eyes flew open (she hadn't even known she'd closed them) to find Jared's forearms holding her back, and Booth between her and his father, his back to the other man, his neck bent and shoulder's slightly hunched.

And all four adults froze in a tableau that was new and at once oh so familiar.

Brennan's eyes widened, and Jared released her. She turned back to look at him, but he was looking at his dad.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" He asked.

"I heard you're out of the Navy."

Brennan saw Booth's jaw clenched and he turned, "I can explain, that was my fault."

"Actually…" Jared spoke up and stepped forward, "I'll explain it. Let's go outside, Dad."

Brennan kept her eyes on Booth as he watched his dad and brother walk outside. A small tic in his jaw told her he wasn't pleased with this turn of events, mainly because he was unsure of the outcome. Once the door closed, his fists clenched even tighter, and his eyes met her s and widened.

She took a step toward him and tried to smile. He did the same and cupped his hands on her elbows. The strong squeeze of his fingers told her he was looking for support, and she brought her hands up to brace against his forearms.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Bones" he whispered, his eyes closed. His neck tilted to the side and his face was contorted with painful memories. "No one's really ever done that, you know."

This was getting to be too much, way too close, for both of them, but it seemed their fingers would not let go of one another's arms.

"You're welcome" she answered. "You've done it for me, Booth."

Booth's eyes blinked open then and he looked at her. His face relaxed a bit, and he swallowed, nodding slightly, "Yeah, I guess I have."

Her hands released his forearms, but instead of pulling back like she'd intended, they smoothed up his arms to his shoulders, then around his back. Booth's hands were doing the same to her, and soon they were hugging, neither sure who exactly was comforting who.

Brennan's nose rested right at the spot where his Booth's neck met the bottom of his ear. Booth backed away slightly, and soon, their cheeks were rubbing, and lips were parted in anticipation. But the sound of the front door re-opening caused them to pull apart.

"Oh, sorry…" Jared paused right inside the living room.

"It's okay," Booth nodded, then pulled his arm away from Brennan's waist.

Brennan nodded and bit her lip. "I should probably go" she said to Booth, and he frowned, then glanced at his brother.

She did the same, then looked back to Booth with a small smile on her face, "It's okay. You should…talk to him"

"Okay" Booth nodded, "I'll walk you out to your car, Bones."

He pulled her coat from where it rested and helped her put it on, then kept his hand on her back all the way down the steps, and to her car outside. Once they were there, he let his hand slide from her back to her elbow, and he turned her toward him,

"Bones…you…I mean…I…" He bit his bottom lip between his teeth and let his other hand come up to cup her other elbow.

Then very carefully, he brought one hand up to gently cup her chin, and leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers. "You're a good friend, Bones" he smiled as he pulled back.

Brennan swallowed and nodded, and when Booth released her, she turned and got into her car. Once it was started, she looked out the window and gave a small wave.

Booth chuckled to himself and waved back. And once she was out of sight, he turned and looked up to his apartment.

With a sigh, he walked back inside, then up the steps.

Booth entered his apartment and grabbed a glass of water before going into the living room. There he found his brother seated with his elbows on his knees, and he was picking at his fingernails, his one tell.

Booth smirked a bit. "So what did he say? More lies?"

Jared shrugged, "Who knows…"

Except something in his tone was off, and Booth's eyes narrowed. "What _did_ he say?"

"Well…" Jared sighed, then leaned back against the couch, pressing his hands against his eyes, "I told him what happened, about you and gravedigger, and all that. And for a long time, he was quiet, and then…"

Booth watched his jaw clench and waited.

"Then…" Jared continued, "Then he said he was proud of me, finally."

Booth's eyebrow's rose. "What do you mean, finally?"

Jared's laugh was humorless, "Well, I mean, he's never said that to me before. It was always, "Be like Seeley; he's a man's man. Seeley's strong, you're weak…all of that".

Stunned, Booth fell back onto the couch, "He used to say that to you?"

Jared looked at him then, "Yeah, all the time…"

Booth huffed and pressed his tongue to the inside of his teeth as he looked at the wall, "Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable. I guess it would have killed him to ever say something like that to my face."

"Seeley…"

"Nah" Booth waved him off with an angry hand and stood up, "I'm done talking about it." And he stood and made his way back to his bedroom, but paused at the last minute, "Um…listen…" He turned and leaned against the doorway, his jaw working and his hand clenching around his glass, "Hey, I'm proud of you, and you know…if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't even… I mean…"

Jared nodded, "Yeah, I get it."

Booth nodded, "And thanks for dinner. It was nice."

"Sure…anytime. Maybe you can invite Temperance over yourself next time."

Booth chuckled, "Good night."

Jared smiled at his ignoring answer, but his smile faded once the bedroom door was closed.

--b&b--

Brennan waited till she was home before she opened her phone.

"Hello…?" Angela's sleepy voice whispered on the line.

"Ange?"

"Bren…is that you? Is something wrong?"

Brennan bit her lip and stood in her kitchen, "No, no…nothing's wrong. I'm sorry."

"Sweetie. I'm awake…what is it?"

"Angela…" Brennan paused, "What does it mean if someone says you're a good friend?"

Angela chuckled, "Well, I think it means you're a good friend"

Brennan didn't respond, and after a few moments, Angela chuckled again.

"Sweetie, why are you asking me this?"

Brennan shook her head to herself, "I don't know…it's kind of confusing."

"Ookay…well, who called you a good friend?"

"Booth" Brennan admitted after another pause.

"I see."

Brennan felt confused. Was Booth in the habit of kissing his friends? Was that what that was? Was that what they were?

"Sweetie…Bren…BREN!" Angela's voice got louder, and Brennan blinked.

"I'm still here."

"Good…now listen. You know Booth. You know he cares about you. And he thinks you're a good friend. That's nice, really nice, sweetie. Right?"

"Yes, right" Brennan nodded to herself, "Sorry I bothered you."

She closed her phone and leaned against the counter. Okay, so maybe it was nice, being called a good friend. And she didn't think Booth had ever said that to her before. But he'd also never kissed her before. And she realized that she thought that was nice. Really, really nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan was up all night, but not the tossing and turning way. No, this was the thinking way. The excited for the next day kind of up all night. Like a field trip to a new museum kind of up all night. The up all night but don't feel tired in the morning kind of up all night. And as the beginnings of sunlight began to trickle in, she sank lower into her comfortable sheets and blankets, a smile on her face.

--b&b--

Booth slammed the front door behind him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of his kitchen, but he was too far gone to notice. Pulling his brother literally by the neck, he shoved him into the bathroom, then shoved his face in the toilet, flushing twice before pulling Jared's head up.

"You've GOT to be kidding me" he repeated for about the tenth time.

Jared mumbled something, his eyes swollen shut with sleep and drink and who knows what else, and Booth slapped his face around until he made eye contact with him.

"What the hell is this, Jared?"

Jared mumbled and tried to shove him away, but Booth was stronger, and furious, and deadly sober.

"So you just leave in the middle of the night and drink yourself to death, is that it?" Booth eyes moved frantically over his face for any sign of anything. "Was…was Dad there?" His jaw clenched and stiffened, God help him if his father was directly responsible for hauling his brother off the bandwagon.

"He wasn't there…" Jared groaned and shoved Booth away long enough to sit against the bathtub, "Not physically anyways." He closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face.

Booth collapsed to his butt against the door of his bathroom, and they both sat there for a while.

"I just don't understand" Booth tried to be somewhat sympathetic, "I mean, I guess I do understand the draw, and the feeling like just once…you can handle it, but" he breathed through his nose, "I thought you were moving forward."

Jared chuckled humorlessly, "Right, our little deal. Well, I hate to break it to you, but your half of the bargain is a hell of a lot easier than mine."

Booth rested his head against the door, "I don't know about that. Sometimes after a conversation with Bones, I feel like you look."

"Yeah, but no one flushes your head down the toilet after."

Booth chuckled, then cocked one eye open, "True…" he sighed, "Jared…I gotta know. This can't be happening. We did make a deal, you could stay here if you got cleaned up. And I'm not hauling you out of bars like this. And if I need to dump every drop of alcohol down the sink, I will. But I just need to know what caused this."

Jared sank down till he was lying on the floor, then kicked his feet over the edge of the tub. "I don't know. Seeing Dad. Having him say he was proud of me. Thinking that maybe because he's sober that…that maybe I could still drink for awhile and then sober up later. You know, no big deal."

Booth got to his knees then crawled over, shoving his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. He exposed his wrists and held them over Jared's face, the tattoos covering the slight scars Jared knew were there.

"If you want" Booth rasped, "I'll get you a mirror and show you your own back."

Jared swallowed, "Nah." He didn't need a reminder of the tattoo he'd gotten along side his brother's.

Good permanent 'scars' over old ones, they'd agreed.

"How can you say 'no big deal' then?" Booth's voice cracked and he sank down again to sit against the tub.

A knock at the door caused him to frown, but in case it was Rebecca or something about Parker, he figured he'd better go answer it.

Brennan smiled nervously, clutching a cup of black coffee in each hand, as she waited for Booth to answer the door. It was early, but he'd shown up to her place earlier than this before, and she'd realized that she…wanted to see him. He'd kissed her, and she'd decided sometime during the night that maybe she wanted him to kiss her again, so…rationally, she'd made plans to see him again as soon as possible.

"Bones"

"Hi" she smiled and held out one of the cups of coffee.

But he didn't reach for it. Instead, Booth just cupped the back of his neck. His hair was messy and his eyes were troubled.

"Booth?" she whispered, confused.

"Bones, I uh…now's not really a great time. I mean…can I talk to you later? I'm…I'm with Jared, and it's kind of a brother thing, so…"

Brennan bit her lip and nodded, pulling back the cup of coffee still extended toward him, "Yes, of course. I understand, completely." And with that, she turned and walked away.

"Bones…" he called weakly, but she'd already turned the corner and she didn't want him to see the confusion she was feeling.

It took her as long as it did to get out to her car to realize that her hands were shaking. Why, she didn't know. Booth just didn't have time for her right now. He was with Jared. A brother thing. Which really meant, a family thing…which really meant, not her.

--b&b--

Booth stood in the open doorway for a moment, then sighed, turning back inside. It was Bones, he'd talk to her later. But for now, he had something else to concentrate on.

"Get up" he barked and motioned with his finger, "Up. Up."

Jared groaned from his position on the bathroom floor, "Right here is good, I think."

Booth chuckled, "Well, not really. So either you get up and come with me, or I'm kicking you out. And you know as well as I do that I could never do that, and so…you might as well get up."

"Oh really" Jared raised his eyebrows over closed eyes, "You and what army, _Ranger_…?"

"Haha, very funny." Booth turned on the shower and pointed the head toward Jared's face, and the cold water motivated him to get up finally.

He groaned and Booth just laughed, "Get dressed. I'll make coffee. We're going to a meeting."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiya, Bren." Angela smiled as she walked into her friend's office with the files she'd requested, "Where's Booth? I thought we were all going over the case together?"

Brennan shrugged a shoulder, "He's taking the day off, apparently."

"The day off?"

"Yes" Brennan nodded, "I saw him this morning, but he was…busy with something else, I guess. And then I also had a memo this morning faxed from his office that he would not be in today and he wasn't to be disturbed." She accepted the files and met Angela's eyes for a moment before turning back to her computer.

Angela frowned, "You got all of that in a memo."

"Yes" Brennan, "I said that."

"Right." Angela rested one hand on her hip, "And he hasn't called you?"

"Why would he?"

"Why would he? Sweetie…because, I don't know…he's your _partner_?"

Brennan swallowed and met Angela's eyes again, "Well, we're also friends, so I'm sure he will explain later. Unless there is nothing to explain."

"Right" Angela repeated, "Good friends."

She watched as Brennan's chin twitched a bit at that, but when the anthropologist turned back to her computer, it was clear that conversation was over.

--b&b--

That evening, Booth sank into his couch and looked at his phone. He was surprised and a little worried that his partner hadn't called him all day. He sighed and looked at his outgoing calls. Six calls in a day was probably too much, but he'd really needed her today. Really wanted to talk to her. One more time wouldn't hurt, maybe she'd answer this time.

--b&b--

Brennan stood inside her living room, and with a sigh, looked around. It had been a long time since she'd not been with Booth at the end of a day.

Whether it was dinner or closing a case or paperwork or whatever, anymore, each night was spent with Booth.

A knock on her door startled her, and she turned and opened without checking.

"Booth" she breathed.

His grin was wry as he leaned in her doorway, his hands in his jeans pockets. She watched as one of his hands rose, and he opened his palm.

"My phone" she looked at him in surprise, "I wondered where that was."

He shook his head, "It was in my couch, from last night, I guess."

She took it from his hand, "Oh." Her eyes met his and held before she looked down, "Seven missed calls."

He stood up straight and leaned in, "All from me."

Brennan felt a bit shy all of a sudden, and looked at her phone. With a frown, she looked up at him, "I had negative thoughts toward you today, Booth."

"You did?"

Her weight shifted from one foot to the other, "Well, you said you were too busy for me this morning."

"I did not say that, Bones." He stepped closer, "I don't know what I said, but I'm sure I never would have said that."

Brennan tried to rationally call back the morning, "Well, I guess you said it wasn't a good time."

"Yeah, Bones" he leaned against the doorjamb again, "It wasn't a good time. And listen, it was just…Jared, you know?"

"I'm sorry" she apologized, "I should have trusted you."

He nodded, "Well, I admit I was a little nervous when you didn't answer my calls all day too, so I guess we're even?"

"We're even" she nodded and held out her hand for a handshake.

Booth looked at it, and then took her hand in his, "We're even, Bones."

They stood there for a moment, and then Booth reached to pull her other hand in his other hand, and leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'll be honest, Bones. I missed you today."

Brennan nodded, "In the spirit of honesty, I also missed you today."

Booth smiled at her phrasing and he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Come in" she whispered and kissed him back.

"I can't" he rasped, "I want to. I really do, but… I need to get home. I want to make sure Jared is good."

He pulled back and she squeezed his hands and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah" he nodded, "Let's meet for breakfast."

Their hands released and he took a step back and another, then turned and walked to the elevator. Once he was there, he turned and smiled at her.

"Breakfast"

--b&b—

Booth jogged up the steps to his apartment, and opened the door quietly, hoping not to disturb Jared if he was sleeping.

The apartment was quiet, and he felt a little foolish, but he still walked quietly toward the spare bedroom and peeked inside. Jared was there, asleep, which was good.

The 'emergency' meeting today had been tough, and Booth had winced a couple of times as he admitted things in front of Jared about their dad.

But it had helped, and Jared had come clean about a few things himself.

"You gonna stand there all night? What's next, a nightlight?" Jared's voice was raspy from the bed.

Booth chuckled, "Maybe."

Jared shifted and turned toward him, "How's Tempe?"

An uncontrollable smile tilted the side of his mouth, "She's good." He nodded, then clutched his stomach, "Ouch."

"What's the matter?" Jared sat up,

"Nah, nothing. Nothing." Booth waved his hand, "Probably just something I ate I guess." He frowned, then made his way to his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers for comfort. Hmmm…

--b&b--


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Brennan sat at the diner, and checked her watch. It wasn't like Booth to be late, especially when it came to breakfast, but he was late. About ten minutes late, too.

But, she had fallen into this trap the day before. No, she was going to trust Booth. It was probably something out of his control. Although, she smiled to herself, he'd never ADMIT it was outside his control.

"Tempe?" A low voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned from the bar.

"Jared."

He smiled, "Yeah, hey, listen. Seeley is sick. Very sick. Food poisoning, I think."

Brennan narrowed her eyes at him, "Is he going to be okay?"

Jared shrugged, "Yeah, I'm sure he just needs to sleep it off or whatever, but he basically dragged my butt out of bed and made sure I got down here to tell you he couldn't come. 'After yesterday', he said, whatever that means."

Brennan frowned, "Well, maybe I should go see him."

"Nah, don't do that. He's probably puking, and he wouldn't want you to see that. Plus, he'd never want you to not work because of him, you know that."

Brennan nodded, "That true. But, I'll come over after work. Maybe for dinner."

"Sure, sounds good, I'll let him know. Around seven or so?"

"Yes, that will work." Brennan smiled slightly and turned back to her coffee cup, "For a minute there I thought I was getting the Booth switch."

Jared chuckled, his eyebrows raised, "How do you know about that?"

"Booth told me. It was a good memory he had of the two of you."

"Yeah. The Booth switch" Jared backed up to leave the diner, "I'd forgotten about that. Hmmm…"

Brennan gave a slight wave, then turned to finish her coffee in solitude.

--b&b—

Jared was laughing as he entered Booth's apartment an hour later. "Bro, I have the BEST idea. Dude…and it wasn't even my idea. I mean, it is… but…" he walked into Booth's bedroom and pulled the covers from his bed, toppling Booth from it in the process.

"Bite me" Booth groaned from the carpet, and Jared just kicked him in the side.

"Get up, go puke your guts out or whatever, because we have some planning to do."

Booth turned over to his back and squinted at his brother, "You do know I have food poisoning, right?"

"Measly excuse, soldier" Jared shrugged a shoulder, "Now get up, get a shower or something, because your girlfriend is coming over for dinner."

Booth pushed off from the floor and trotted to the bathroom, but turned back at the last minute, "She's not my girlfriend. And please don't ever tell her that it took me actual minutes to tell you that."

Jared laughed, "Don't worry about that." He waved and Booth closed the door, "Trust me" he whispered to himself, "I'll have a lot of other things to tell her."

--b&b--

At around 6:45, Booth finished his shave and caught his brother's reflection in the mirror. "You really think this is going to work?"

"Yes!" Jared assured him for the 20th time, "We went over the script. I'll tell her how much I think you care about her, and then based on her reaction, you can come out of the shadows, or whatever and get down on one knee and pledge your life away."

Booth set the razor down on the sink, "Bones would never marry me."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Just stick to the plan, okay?"

Booth chewed on the inside of his bottom lip as he looked back at his own reflection. With a deep breath, he turned, pulling on the black dress shirt hanging on the bathroom door. Black shirt, imperceptible silver pinstripe thread and black dress pants.

And black socks.

Brennan knocked on the door and then rebalanced the bag of soups she'd gotten for Booth. It was logical that if he was feeling ill from some sort of food product (probably meat, which she should be sure to tell him tonight), then he would want something easier on his digestive tract. And, while she was not the type to place emotional significance on objects, she knew from past experience that Booth found comfort in this particular soup, and so therefore…

"Temperance" Jared stood in front of her, and for a moment, Brennan had forgotten he'd be there. She swallowed and looked down,

"Hello"

He smiled, and motioned for her to enter, "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

Brennan walked inside and blinked her eyes to assimilate to the darkness of the whole apartment. Several candles were lit around the kitchen, and a couple in the living room.

Nervous, Brennan placed her paper bag in Jared's hands and moved to remove her coat. "Where…where's Booth?"

Jared chuckled, "You look very nice tonight, Tempe."

"Uh…" she gave a small laugh, "What's going on?"

Jared waved his hand, "Nothing, nothing. Seeley will…well, he'll agree that you look…" He smiled and leaned against the candlelit table. "Listen, I think it's about time we came clean about some things."

Brennan took a step back and squared her shoulders, "I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to."

"Right" Jared nodded, "What I want to know is why you never told Seeley that I kissed you."

Brennan knocked on the door and then rebalanced the bag of soups she'd gotten for Booth. It was logical that if he was feeling ill from some sort of food product (probably meat, which she should be sure to tell him tonight), then he would want something easier on his digestive tract. And, while she was not the type to place emotional significance on objects, she knew from past experience that Booth found comfort in this particular soup, and so therefore…

"Temperance" Jared stood in front of her, and for a moment, Brennan had forgotten he'd be there. She swallowed and looked down,

"Hello"

He smiled, and motioned for her to enter, "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

Brennan walked inside and blinked her eyes to assimilate to the darkness of the whole apartment. Several candles were lit around the kitchen, and a couple in the living room.

Nervous, Brennan placed her paper bag in Jared's hands and moved to remove her coat. "Where…where's Booth?"

Jared chuckled, "You look very nice tonight, Tempe."

"Uh…" she gave a small laugh, "What's going on?"

Jared waved his hand, "Nothing, nothing. Seeley will…well, he'll agree that you look…" He smiled and leaned against the candlelit table. "Listen, I think it's about time we came clean about some things."

Brennan took a step back and squared her shoulders, "I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to."

"Right" Jared nodded, "What I want to know is why you never told Seeley that I kissed you."

_Booth froze from his position inside his bedroom door. What was this? This was NOT part of the script they'd worked out. And yet, while almost his whole being was pushing him to step forward, to stop this right here and now, a tiny spot wiggled in the back of his mind, and he realized he wanted to know the answer._

Brennan sputtered, "What? I…I don't know…I mean…why are you asking me this?" Her eyes scanned the room to see a bouquet of daffodils leaning against the counter, "Where is Booth?"

Jared chuckled, "Well, what _**I**_ think is that you don't want him to know. I think you think it will upset him. So I guess the real question is…why do you think that?"

Brennan swallowed, "Because…he's Booth, and you know…" she pointed to the couch as if there was evidence there, "And…because…you're you, and I…"

"You what?" Jared taunted, "I think you were playing me to get at him."

"That is NOT true" she fumed, her fists clenching, "I would never do that to Booth, especially not since…"

"Not since what?" Jared crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Not since _when_?" One eyebrow rose, "Because from where I'm standing, that's kind of how it went. You got all prettied up for me, and then let me kiss you and talk to you all night long, and then the next day, shoved me off a stool and said you wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to you again. But tell me, Bones…"

"Don't call me that" she hissed.

"Right" he chuckled, "What was it exactly that you felt so guilty about…" he took a step closer, "Was it because he'd lost his shot at glory? You know he doesn't really care about that. So when he finally told you the truth about that…how's come you didn't come clean about your end, hmmm?"

Brennan's chest was heaving in anger and she shook her head, "Fine…what do you want me to say? I'm a terrible person. I'll never be good enough for him. And I was foolish to go to the banquet with you. VERY foolish. Because I now see…now I am finding that…"

Jared smiled smugly. His plan was working… "You see what?" _Come on…just a little bit more_… "You see, what I see is that you are just stringing him along, using him for what you want. And if it's not convenient for you" he took another step closer and then another, "Then you ditch him."

"That's not true!" Brennan's eyes were frantic, "Fine…I'll tell you the truth" she practically shouted. "I Lo—"

"That's enough" Booth's low voice came from around the corner, his dark form cloaked in deeper darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan whirled around, then looked between Booth and Jared in shock. "You planned this?"

Her eyes pinned on Booth's and he swallowed, taking another step into the living room. "Bones…"

"You pulled the Booth switch on me?"

She didn't even look at Jared, just Booth.

"Were you even sick, this morning?" Her whole body flushed and she shook her head, "I don't…I can't…"

"Temperance"

"SHUT UP!" Booth and Brennan both turned to Jared in unison.

"Well this never would have happened if you'd just told him I kissed you" Jared taunted Brennan.

"Don't talk to her like that" Booth growled, finally.

Jared laughed humorlessly, "At least I have the guts TO talk to her. I'm not the one who pussyfoots around her all the time."

"Just Shut up!" Booth snapped, but they were both cut off by the sound of the front door slamming.

Booth clenched his jaw and his fists, "Your delivery sucked. And that is NOT what we planned"

Jared shrugged, "So I improvised. Big deal. It all needed to be said."

Booth looked between the doorway and his brother.

"So you're not even going to go after her?" Jared motioned toward the door, "Dude, and why'd you have to interrupt when you did. She was about to say that she LOVED you, Seel!"

Booth's face was masked in pain, "I don't know about that."

"Oh my God, dude. You are ridiculous. You are so full of crap, you know that?"

"Shut up!" Booth shoved him and Jared shoved back, "Just because I don't want her telling YOU that she loves me, that doesn't make me ridiculous." He shoved again, and Jared pinned him against the back of the fridge.

"No, but the fact that you are still standing here, when she is out there, that makes you an idiot."

Jared released him and reached for the bouquet of daffodils, "She brought you soup."

Booth bit the inside of his cheek and accepted the daffodils, then grabbed his keys and booked it for the door, not stopping till he was outside. Her car was still there, which surprised him. But she wasn't inside of it, which alarmed him greatly. He frantically searched the area, but saw no sign of her. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick flash of red down the street, and he chased after it, clutching the flowers in his hand.

"Bones" he called, and saw her back stiffen as she reached the edge of the park. "Bones, wait up. Wait a minute" he grasped her elbow as she tried to step away.

Brennan didn't move as Booth moved to stand in front of her. Her eyes rested on the wrapped bouquet in his hands, "What's going on, Booth?"

He tossed the flowers to the bench, then pulled her over toward it. He sat down so hopefully she'd meet his eyes, and she did.

"Bones, listen…" He shifted slightly and looked down to where his hand cupped her elbow. When he tugged on it, she came willingly, and he pulled her into his lap. "Bones, I am so sorry."

Brennan didn't say anything, didn't trust herself to say anything, and instead, she moved from his lap to sit beside him.

"Bones, you see…." Booth's knee fidgeted up and down, and Brennan caught the glimpse of black socks between the hem of his pants and his shoes.

"Are you wearing black socks?" She bent over to examine for herself.

"Uh, yeah" Booth swallowed, then looked up at her when she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"What is this, Booth. What is this about?"

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Were you really sick this morning?"

When he didn't answer, she raised her eyebrows, "Were you?"

"Yes, Bones. I really was. I really couldn't come to breakfast. And so I asked Jared to tell you, and then he came back and said you were coming for dinner, and he had an idea."

"The Booth Switch" her voice cracked in pain, and Booth felt the crack mirror in his heart.

He rested his arm against the back of the bench, "Bones…". Booth's face twitched in an emotion she'd yet been able to identify, and he spoke in the direction of the trees.

"Bones, a few weeks ago, Jared came to my apartment, in some trouble. So I said he could stay there, on one condition." Booth sighed, "That he clean up, and he let me help him."

He stood then and walked away from her, his shoulders tensed, "And I know you don't approve of that. And you think he should be left on his own, but…he's my brother. And I'm all he's got. So…when he agreed to that condition, I said he could stay, as long as Parker never saw him like that."

Booth had no idea if she was still standing behind him, but he listened for a moment and thought he heard the rustle of her cotton dress against her skin in the night breeze.

"And then" he cleared his throat, "He said he'd stay and let me help him, on one condition." Booth turned his head then and met her careful gaze. "That I let him finally help me make a…that I let him help me tell you how I…"

--b&b—

Booth watched as Brennan looked away from him and made her way to the bench, picking up the now rumpled bouquet. She bit her bottom lip as she plucked gently at some of the petals. _He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…he loves me not…_he watched as the petals floated to the ground. _He loves me…he loves me…_

"I love you" he whispered, and her cheek tightened.

He turned toward her but stayed apart from her physically.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan." His voice was low, but sure, "And I'm sorry I didn't say that to you in the first place. And for what it's worth, that's what Jared was supposed to say, that was what we'd agreed on."

Her cheek twitched again and her fingers paused for a moment before plucking again.

"But Bones…that's no excuse. And I'm sorry."

For a few moments neither said anything the only sounds coming from the side streets near the practically empty park. A couple of daffodil petals drifted over to land at his feet, and Brennan paused, then looked at him.

"Why are you wearing black socks?"

Booth looked to the side, then moved to sit on the bench, hanging his head between his shoulders. He gave a small chuckle, then looked up toward her. "Because I guess I lost sight of myself for a bit."

Her eyes searched his and she stepped closer to him. "Can I say something?"

"Of course, Bones"

Brennan shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she considered her words, "I like your socks." She blinked a couple of times, "I do. I like them. And I like having a beer with you after a case. And I like that if I want a glass of wine, you still have a beer. And I like sitting on your couch and…near you" she stumbled on her words a bit as she met his gaze, "I mean, I like being near you…"

Frowning, she approached the park bench, "May I?"

Booth smiled to himself and nodded, "Sure…"

She sat down beside him and then turned toward him, "Booth, your brother kissed me at the banquet."

Her fingers twisted with one another, "And I should have told you that. He's right. I should have been honest about it. But I thought it might disappoint you."

"Bones" he interrupted her then, "Nothing you do disappoints me. Okay?" he tucked one index knuckle under her chin and met her gaze, "Nothing".

Brennan smiled slightly, then pulled a couple of daffodils out of the wrapping and held them up between them. "Did you buy these?"

"Yeah" Booth smiled sheepishly and pulled one from her fingers, bringing it up to his nose to smell. "Jared said to go with roses, but…I knew…" his eyes crinkled a bit in a smile, but it passed when she frowned.

"Bones?"

She turned to him and then moved closer to him, "I think we both lost sight of what was right, Booth. I never should have gone to that banquet with him. Because I know you too. I know that was wrong of me, even as a friend…and, you're a good friend to me, Booth."

Booth felt the air in his lungs press down into his gut.

_Friend._

Of course, he'd told her the same thing a few days ago when he'd kissed her. And the memory of that caused him to look at her and see that her eyes were almost totally closed, her lips moving closer to his.

"You're my best friend, Booth" she whispered as she leaned in the final inch to brush her lips against his.

Booth's hand came up to cup the back of her head to hold her in place as he kissed her in return, the sweet smell of her perfume mingling with the crisp night air and flowers between them.

"Bones…" he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "Do you think…I mean…is it possible that maybe…" his teeth scraped against his bottom lip, "that maybe you might love me a little?"

Brennan pulled in a deep breath between them, "Yes" she breathed out, "Yes, I think that's possible. I think it's probable, actually."

A slight smile crossed her lips, and her shoulders relaxed, "I love you." She nodded, "Yes, I am comfortable telling you that now."

Booth saw now what his brother was talking about. Her eyes reflected intensity and fierceness, directed at him, FOR him, and so he leaned in and kissed her again, "I'm glad." He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, "I love you, Bones."

"Yes, you said that" she murmured against his lips.

He chuckled, "Well, I'm going to keep saying it, for a long, long time."

He pulled back then, "On one condition, of course…"

Brennan's eyebrows rose, "Is that so?"

"Yes" he turned her so that her back was resting against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her front, "On the condition that you keep saying it to me for a long, long time."

Brennan chuckled and wrapped her hands in his, "I think that is a likely outcome."

Booth smiled against her neck, and they sat there for awhile, together.

--b&b--

Jared stood at the window and held the curtain back as he watched Seeley and Temperance talk to one another.

She was leaning against him, and every once in awhile, he would press a kiss against her head. Then she would smile, and after awhile, Seeley reached down and pulled up a few of the daffodils that had fallen to the ground.

Jared could see that her smile was genuine, and he chuckled to himself, even as a stab of jealousy shafted through his stomach. Not for her, necessarily, but just for…happiness. And answers. And meaning and all of that.

He let the curtain fall back in place and turned toward what was supposed to have been a romantic dinner between Dr. Brennan and his brother. The bottle of wine on the table called to his mind, his tastebuds and his gut, and he walked over to it and popped the cork, searching around for something harder to chase it down with.

And just as he was about to pour a nice whiskey chaser, his eyes caught on the brown paper sack Temperance had brought with her.

Jared set down the alcohol and walked over to it and opened it.

Inside were several quarts of soup, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. He'd known there was soup inside, but just seeing it took his breath away.

And then he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time.

He tossed the alcohol down the sink and watched it go down, a part of him wanting to dive under the sink to crack open the pipes and get it back, but, no. Not this time.

This time, he was going to hold on to a new feeling. Hope. Hope that maybe someday, someone. Someone who knew him would care about him. The real him.

With a sigh, he turned and pressed his hands to his forehead. Damn it!

This was not going to be easy…and he blamed his brother with a slight chuckle.

A smile crossed his face and he reached for a spoon and a bowl, "Well, I'm at least going to eat some of his soup. He owes me."

_--the end_


End file.
